Change of Heart
by AvAMartini
Summary: QUALL Quistis doesn't give up her love for Squall. Rinoa is determined to get Squall. Will Squall and Quistis end up together? Read and Review...
1. Misunderstood Love

Quistis leaned on the rail as she watched the stars twinkle in the night. It seemed only yesterday she was training her students to become seeds. Now she was aboard a flying Balamb Garden, watching the night sky. She was exhausted from the day's battle with dessert monsters. Squall had wanted to collect magic from the creatures; she helped keep the monsters asleep while he drew powers from them.

She sighed. Thinking about Squall elicited mixed emotions she could not understand. As his teacher, it had seemed wrong to have personal feelings for him. She tried to ignore it but his presence always made her heart skip. She shook her head to clear away the thoughts. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about these things. _He's never going to pay attention to you. Not now that Rinoa is nearby. _

"Having a hard time sleeping?" Quistis jumped at the sound of Squall's voice.

"You startled me." She turned to see him leaning on the door. He took two steps and placed himself beside her. He stared intensely at the sky as Quistis pried her eyes away from him to look at the moon.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He seemed to take in the breathtaking scenery illuminated by the moons light. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Quistis looked at him sharply. She wanted to shake him and yell at him, to tell him that she was beautiful too. Instead she walked quietly away. Heading for the entrance to the Garden.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Squall had grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. Quistis wanted to cry out and fling her arms around him. _Damn it! Stop thinking that way! _

"I'm just tired. I'd like to get some rest now." She tried to smile at him as he released her arm.

"I'm sorry if I overworked you. Just tell me if you don't want to go into battle. I'll understand." She nodded her head and quickly left the balcony. Quistis made her back into the dormitory and shut herself into her room. She flung herself into her bed and shed some tears on her pillow before finally falling asleep.

Squall cursed. He knew he shouldn't overwork any of his crew. But he was desperately trying to store enough magic to use against Seifer or any of their enemies for that matter. He was tired and frustrated from the waiting and preparing. Yet he could not get himself to sleep. He could not get Rinoa off his mind, which bothered him, the most. She acted like a silly girl who did not take anything seriously, somehow he actually felt like smiling when she was around.


	2. Wet Towel

Change of Heart

By Breank

Chapter 2

Squall lazily opened his eyes. He blinked a few time, confused by the dizziness he felt. Then he remembered that his beloved garden was cutting through clouds now. He sat up in his bed and spaced out for a while, trying to organize the thoughts in his head. Squall had spent the night trying to understand his feelings for Rinoa. The girl was pretty intriguing.

Oddly enough, although he spent his time thinking about Rinoa, his dreams were only about Quistis. He smiled as he remembered bits of his dream. It was a rare smile he hardly bestowed to anyone. In his dream, Quistis was persuading him to sing her a song. Squall recalled vaguely that he had obliged and enjoyed seeing her try to keep from laughing as he began a tuneless song. It was a situation he hoped very much to stay as a dream.

There was a soft knock on the door and Squall instantly wiped the smile off his face. He called out for the person to enter. The door opened slowly and Rinoa's head popped in.

"Hi!" She giggled the word as much as she said it. "Hope I didn't wake you." She opened the door wider and entered the room. "I'd like to go out with you."

Squall's eyes grew wide at her statement. Rinoa instantly looked appalled, "I mean, I would like to go with you if you – ah – decide to fight some monsters today." She blushed as she remembered Squall's reaction to her previous statement. She chided herself for always saying things without thinking about her words. She quickly retreated when Squall nodded his head; she didn't want to say something wrong to him again.

Squall stared at the closed door. He didn't know what to make out of Rinoa. She was different from all the other girls he knew from the Garden. Although, he never really talked much to other girls, except Quistis, he was puzzled by Rinoa's carefree attitude. Most of the girls in Balamb were serious and uptight.

He shrugged and made his way to the bathroom. There was no use trying to burn his brain cells on the matter. He wasn't going to understand her any better by staring the door down.

After getting cleaned up and putting on his favorite clothes, Squall went out to search for his companions. He had decided to take Rinoa, Irvine and Quistis to the field today. He had second thoughts on taking Quistis because she had seemed bothered by something last night, but he needed her to cast the spells that would make the fights easier on them.

He also wanted some time to talk to Quistis about what's been bothering her. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. His teacher had always been able to tell him everything on her mind, whether it was a sermon or just one of her opinions.

Squall found Irvine sprawled under a tree. Irvine had his arms around his sniper gun and he seemed to be talking to it. As Squall got closer he was able to hear most of what he was saying.

"… buy that lens you've always wanted… we'll have lot's of fun… yep, just you and me, sweetheart…" Squall's eyebrow raised a notch. He tried to swallow his laughter before saying anything.

Squall cleared his throat, "I think you two should get a private room." Irvine sat up quickly and narrowed his eyes. He smiled when he saw Squall in front of him.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, you know. Besides, this baby and I have a really special relationship. I wouldn't be so good if we didn't understand each other."

"Whatever." There was an awkward pause before Squall went on. "I've decided to take you out in the field today. You up to it?"

"Are you kidding? I've been bored to death here. You were always taking the three girls with you. Sometimes, I wondered if you _really_ did go to the field to fight monsters… You know what I mean?" Irvine gave him a teasing look which Squall chose to ignore.

Squall left the green minded Irvine to search for Quistis. He knocked softly on her door and was surprised when it easily swung open. He hesitated before going in. He thought Quistis must have left the door open. He scanned the room and saw how it was still as neat as ever. In its neatness, it was obvious that Quistis was not in the room. He was about to turn around when a sound made him stop. He froze on the spot when the bathroom door suddenly opened. He stood staring at what was in front of him. Squall didn't dare move for fear of waking from what seemed to be every student's dream come true. In front of him was his teacher, wet hair, cheeks red and skin glowing, wrapped in what seemed to be the a very lucky towel.


	3. What the Hell?

**Change of Heart**

**By Breank **

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking so long in writing the chapters... but rest assure that this story will be finished... good news too, I've got lots of free time, which means more chapters! Thanks for reading this, it's your reviews that encourage me:D**

**Chapter 3**

Quistis felt her blush reach her toes. She wanted to run and hide but the way Squall stared at her made time stop. His eyes were hot. Different emotions played on his face. Quistis swallowed hard. She was afraid he'd bore a hole on her towel from his scorching stare. She cleared her throat hoping Squall would get his senses back. The small sound seemed to echo loudly in her room. The interruption was enough to bring Squall out of his daze. He lifted his gaze off the towel and stared into her eyes.

"I'm taking you with me to the field." After his words were said he exited in a hurry. Quistis felt a rush of breath leave her. She got dressed as quickly as she could and headed for the canteen. The encounter had left her hungry. _Very hungry._

Quistis was seated in her table away from the students were she could eat and observe. Although, in front of her was her favorite food, she hardly touched it. She was replaying her earlier scene with Squall. Exaggerating some parts or adding to them. It was after all her fantasy. Her thoughts varied from her towel accidentally falling and Squall tugging the towel loose.

A tiny voice forced its way in her head. Quistis blinked rapidly as she returned to reality. Standing in front of her was Rinoa. She managed a small smile for the girl. Rinoa seemed to overflow with her emotions. Staring at her right now, Quistis couldn't help see how giddy she seemed to be.

"Hi, can I join you? I mean, if it's okay…" Quistis saw her hopeful eyes and didn't have the heart to say no. She gestured for Rinoa to have a seat.

"Thanks. It's just that I'm new here and I know only a few faces. Hey, that looks delicious may I try some?" Rinoa already had her hand on Quistis's fork before she was even given permission. Quistis stared at Rinoa, trying to figure out what was so intriguing about her. Why did she often catch Squall staring at Rinoa?

"What are you so happy about?" Quistis asked. Rinoa chewed and swallowed quickly so she could answer.

"I'm going with Squall to the field today. I'm very excited. I was starting to get bored here in the Garden." She took another fork full of Quistis's food.

"Then it seems we'll have each other for company later on." Quistis tried to not to sound disappointed. She had planned to talk with Squall about his plans concerning Seifer. Now she had to share his attention with Rinoa.

"Hey, pretty ladies!" Quistis turned her head to find Zell balancing two trays on both hands. "Mind if I join you?" Quistis shrugged, what the hell, everyone seemed to want to join her today…

"So, Rinoa, baby, how you doin' today?" Zell asked in between shoving food in his mouth and chewing.

"Well, I've been walking around the Garden and I've got to say that it's very beautiful!" Rinoa smiled wide and Quistis couldn't help feel proud. She hated to admit it but Rinoa's honesty seemed refreshing. Quistis actually felt like smiling herself.

"Listen, I've got to go." Quistis stood up quickly so they didn't have time to ask her where she was headed, because she wouldn't have an answer. She wanted to be alone and express her disappointment.

Quistis decided to head for the library when she bumped on Irvine. "Sorry, ma'am," he said politely, tipping his hat at her. She smiled to tell him it was all right. "I'll be going out with Squall today in the field. Would you like me to buy you something from town?"

"That's sweet of you, but I – " Wait a minute… Quistis realized that Squall was taking three people with him, when he could only take two…

"What is it?" Irvine was looking perplexed waiting for Quistis to finish her statement.

She shook her head. "I just realized I left something at the dorm. Thanks for the offer again, but, um, you can't really buy what I need…" Irvine didn't understand what she meant but knew well enough to keep quiet as he watched Quistis's retreating form heading for the student's dormitory.


	4. Left Behind

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**By Breank**

Squall was looking at the magnificent view one of the balconies was offering him. He felt responsible if anything bad happened to the place he referred to as home. A lot of people were expecting so much from him and he was torn between trying to satisfy them and shoving their expectations up their asses. A beautiful face suddenly floated in his mind. He would have never imagined himself to be preoccupied with anything that had to do with a girl. But lately, with all the pressure, he was finding solace in his memories. Memories of how she looked today, of how much strength he gained from knowing she was there.

Squall suddenly became aware of a presence behind him. "Quistis," he said her name without taking a look.

"How'd you know it was me?" Quistis felt lighthearted, thinking Squall knew when she was around. Squall was bothered by the question. He had no idea how he knew it was her. He just did. He shrugged his reply, which was an honest reaction.

"What do you want?" Squall turned to face Quistis as he asked his question.

_You_. Was the word that repeated over and over in Quistis' head, but "Did you know that you're taking three of us to the field today?" was what came out of her mouth. Squall looked startled for a second. Then his face returned to its imperceptible expression again. _Damn, I'm getting rusty. How could I forget such a thing? _Squall said to himself.

"I know. I was going to look for you to tell you that you could stay behind and rest for a while. You seemed kind of put out yesterday?" _There, that ought to save me_, Squall thought. He could have been more wrong. His pronouncement only made Quistis' feministic mind snap into action.

"That was yesterday! Do you think me weak that I cannot recover from that with one good night sleep?" She was feeling hurt more than anger that Squall picked her to stay behind. So instead of acting hurt, she'd rather retaliate with her pride. "Do you expect us to fight only every other day? Don't forget that I trained you to be what you are. You may be better in most aspects but there is always something that someone can do better than you!" She gave him her I'm-not-talking-to-you look before she presented her back and walked off.

Squall watched her. He had no idea what had just happened. He knew it was something he said, but he was sure there was more to it than her being left behind. And frankly, watching her hips sway as she stalked off was distracting him completely.

_Damn it! Why are guys so dense?_ Quistis thought, as she made her way back to her room. Well, she didn't care if Squall picked Rinoa over her… Oh shoot! Who was she kidding? She wanted to throw a tantrum. She wanted to act like a spoiled girl and shout at his face. She wanted to grab him and shake him and hug him and kiss him. She thought of confronting Rinoa and just plain scream that Squall was hers and that she had no intention of sharing. But, of course, all that could only happen in her mind. Because, however she wanted to do all those things, she was trained to control herself and her emotions.

Preoccupied with her fantasies, she accidentally bumped into Irvine. Irvine was quick to wrap his arms around her to protect her from the fall. "Well, if it isn't my lucky day?" Quistis' breath was knocked out of her, but thank God nothing was broken. She was suddenly aware that she was lying on the floor and in Irvine's arms. Then she gasped as a hard object stab at her thigh. _Oh geez, that better be his rifle!_ Irvine, helped her up and noticed her rub her thigh. "Sorry, about that, I'm just happy to see you." He gave Quistis a naughty look. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to tell him what she thought of his bawdy behavior, but Irvine grinned and raised his hands.

"I was joking! It was my riffle! Man, doesn't anyone here have any sense of humor?" He saw Quistis give him a scorching look then turned her attention back to her throbbing thigh. She was thinking of poking him with his own riffle. _Then we'll see if he still keeps that stupid grin on his face… _She gasped as Irvine's hand pushed hers away from her thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze. Despite her feeling embarrassed and angry at his over familiarity, she couldn't stop the giggle to burst out of her. Quistis was very ticklish.

Irvine was mortified at his brash behavior. He had only wanted to help out and give her a little massage, not thinking of the inappropriateness of the part of body he planned to touch. When he heard the giggle, he moved his hand away quickly. He watched Quistis control her laughter and new that soon he was going to get it… The only way to avoid a woman's wrath was to run and hide. But he was going to have to render her invalid first. He tickled her as if it were the last thing he would do. She went down fast and brought him with her. What a scene they both made lying on the ground, tangled with each other and laughing their heads off. And that was the scene that greeted Squall.

It took a few seconds before the whole picture hit Squall. And to his surprise, his first thought was to lift Irvine off of Quistis and kick his ass. He didn't understand his feelings and did what he often did. He bottled up his unreasonable anger.

"I'm leaving for the field now. Irvine, are you coming with me or do you plan to continue this little public display of affection?"


	5. GreenEyed Monster

**Change of Heart**

**Chapter 5**

**By Breank**

"Well, love, I guess we'll have to continue this later." Irvine tipped his hat after he helped Quistis stand.

Squall felt his blood boil_. Love? He called her Love?_ "Get moving Irvine! We don't have all day!" He snapped before he quickly turned to leave.

"Looks like he's not in a good mood today." Irvine mumbled as he hurriedly followed Squall.

Quistis stood there still gaping. First she was being left behind. Then she was being harassed. Then she was being ignored. She was not going to let this all slide! She ran quickly to catch up with both men.

She caught up with them just as they stepped out into the field. She grabbed Squall's wrist. Squall moved with lightning speed and tackled her on the ground before she knew what was happening.

"What the hell?" He looked apologetic when he realized who was beneath him. "Don't sneak up on me like that, specially when we're out here!" He helped her up and watched as Quistis brushed the dirt off of her. Squall's initial surprise was quickly turning into anger. He was thankful that she didn't get hurt. He would have never forgiven himself.

Quistis saw the irritation in his eyes before it disappeared quickly. "I'm sorry, I just… I…" She had constructed a script while she was catching up to them. Now, she had no idea what she wanted to say. She was confused and Irvine's amused look was not helping.

"Listen, love, I told you I'd be back. You didn't have to follow me!" Irvine drawled out the words. He had an inkling with what was happening to these two and he had a plan. He placed his arm around Quistis' shoulder and dragged her closer. She struggled and jabbed her elbow at Irvine's side.

This time Squall didn't bother hiding his fury. "Will you both please – ." His sentence was cut off by Quistis' yelp and a thunderous sound that stopped him cold. Quistis was flung to the ground, taking Irvine with her. Squall had his gunblade out in seconds. He cursed when he realized that they'd been attacked from behind by a monster with wings. In one swift motion he lifted his gunblade and delivered a hard blow. It attacked Quistis again, before Irvine's shot finished it off.

Squall quickly reached for Quistis and tried to help her up. She swatted his hand away and struggled to get up. "I'm fine!" But he grabbed her elbow anyway. She was grateful when her knees buckled and she would have found herself on the ground again if it wasn't for Squall's help.

Squall felt her lean for support. He reached for her chin and lifted her face up to his. Quistis saw the worry etched in his face. She held her breath. Squall had an intense look in his eyes. One of his arms was around her waist and he pulled her closer. He held a steady gaze and Quistis felt short of breath. _He's going to kiss me… He's going to kiss me!_

"This is your fault," he snapped unexpectedly. It took a while for the words to register and the hazy feeling to dissolve. Quistis' anger allowed her strength to return. He was blaming all this on her? Did she have an "Attack me from behind" sign on her back? She actually thought she was reading something in Squall's eyes that resemble some feeling for her. What a fool she was. She shoved Squall away from her.

"I am sick and tired of this! I am battered and bruised and not just because of monsters but because I am surrounded by the clumsiest of men." She turned and pointed a finger to Irvine, "You keep your hands and your _weapon_ off me. And you," this time she turned to Squall, she was feeling out of breath and she was getting flustered, "You're an arrogant… argghh! You… ohmigod…" Quistis just remembered something, "You left Rinoa behind!"

Squall mentally chided himself. He'd forgotten! This was going to crush Rinoa, she really seemed excited. He wasn't about to give Quistis a chance to taunt him with his mistake. He shrugged casually, "I'll make it up to her." And that statement shut Quistis up.

For the remainder of the day, Quistis didn't utter a single word. They fought monsters and she did her job. For the remainder of the day, Quistis was fuming inside. They reached the town and they rested in the hotel for a while. Quistis lay on her bed and wondered for the thousandth time how Squall was going to make it up to Rinoa.

Squall on the other hand, wondered what Quistis was mad about. She didn't talk to him or look at him at all. And this was bothering him a lot. For the past few weeks, Squall didn't understand what was going on inside him. He knew he was becoming irrational when it came to Quistis. What did he care if she wanted to hook up with Irvine? What did he care if Irvine was a bastard who didn't deserve her? _What the hell do I have against Irvine, the guy hasn't done anything to me and here I am thinking of ways to give him pain._

Across the hall, Irvine finished polishing his rifle. He also had a foolproof plan in getting two of his new found friends together. He knew he shouldn't meddle, but he could see that both of them wanted each other and they just needed someone to put a bridge between them.


	6. Could it be Love?

**Change of Heart**

**By Breank**

**Chapter 6**

On their trip back to the Garden, Irvine teased and joked with Quistis until she found herself laughing along with him. Squall on the other hand found himself highly irritated and controlling the unreasonable rage he was feeling.

As they neared the entrance they could make out a silhouette of a person sitting on a bench. The person leapt up at the sight of the trio and ran to meet them. Quistis stiffened as she recognized Rinoa's face.

"You left me behind!" She yelled indignantly, shaking her fist in the air. "Squall Leonhart, I'm not talking to you!" She turned and ran back inside. Squall was quick to go after her.

"Rinoa," he called out to her. He reached her in just a few strides and grabbed her shoulder to make her stop. He turned her around and said, "I completely forgot. I'm sorry. I'll take you tomorrow."

Rinoa eyed him warily. "You won't forget?"

"Promise."

"Okay!" Rinoa declared happily, throwing her arms around Squall's neck as she hugged him tightly. Time stood still for Squall. He stood there, rooted on the floor, like a statue until Rinoa released him. She was smiling widely as she placed her hands behind her back. It took her a few seconds to notice Squall standing still, staring at her. Then as if just realizing what she had done, her eyes widened, her cheeks reddened, she turned and quickly ran away.

Squall seemed oblivious of his surroundings. He did not notice the two eyewitnesses standing a few feet behind him. He jumped as Irvine's laugh pierced his silence.

"Looks like the girl has a crush on you, man." Irvine laughed again highly aware of the identical scowls on both Quistis and Squall's faces. Irvine wrapped an arm around Quistis' waist and dragged her closer. "Come on, love, I'll take you to your room. Good thing Squall here can't join us, with him still preoccupied with a memory and all, and then maybe I can steal me a goodnight kiss… Maybe even tuck you in…"

"I'm quite capable of taking her myself. You can leave now." Squall's cold voice echoed in the empty hallway. Irvine shrugged and winked at Quistis before he retreated.

Squall and Quistis walked in silence towards her room. Squall wanted to apologize to her. But he didn't even know what he was going to apologize about. He wanted to reassure her about something. He wanted to tell her something. Anything to get her to talk to him again and to give him a smile that he treasured so much.

"Do you like her?" Quistis shaky voice was hardly audible to Squall. He looked at Quistis. She was staring hard at the ground.

"Not as much as I like you," he teased and Quistis looked up sharply. It wasn't what she expected. Squall would usually say 'whatever' or something sarcastic. She saw Squall smile and she smiled tentatively. Squall thought that was better than the angry stare she'd been giving him earlier. "Why do you ask?" He was curious. He felt his heart skip. They were always talking to each other that he often thought of Quistis as his friend. But right now, Squall was feeling far from being just a friend to her. _Was she jealous? Did she feel the same way? What about Irvine?_

"It just seems like you're interested in her. And you don't seem to discourage her, um, intimate actions."

"I was at first…" He hesitated. What would happen if he told her everything? That Quistis' face popped often in his mind? That he dreamed about her time and again? That he knew when she was around because he could feel her presence?

It wasn't right. She had been his teacher. He remembered how she'd always watched over him when he was at the hospital wing. He remembered their little talks. Even though he didn't say much and he often gave her snide remarks, he enjoyed their times together.

He wanted to tell her, but didn't know how to begin. "Listen, I need to tell you something…" He looked at her. Telling her everything he felt with his eyes and forming the words in his head.

"Uh, we're here. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and almost fled. He chickened out. He cursed all the way to his room.

Quistis stood outside watching Squall's retreating form. She had seen the look on Squall's face. She smiled. She was elated. She knew in her heart that Squall had feelings for her. He just didn't know how to express it. She entered her room and swan dived on her bed. She was happy and she slept with a smile on her face.

Squall didn't find sleep as easily as Quistis did. He was thinking hard. He had responsibilities. He wasn't supposed to be wasting his time on his feelings. Besides, he would just make a fool of himself. He could just imagine telling everything to Quistis. And then what? Was he supposed to start giving her flowers? He had often watched Zell flirt with the women. He didn't like picturing himself doing the same things. He was actually scared to have a relationship. Squall also thought he'd die first before admitting he was scared of anything. He knew he had to end whatever it was he was feeling for Quistis. He decided then and there that he had to distance himself. The idea wasn't easy to accept but he knew it was the right thing to do. He also had to do something about Rinoa.


	7. Morning After

**Change of Heart**

**By Breank**

**AN: As for ****lady tsuzuki****'s question**:** I don't think I'll be following the original script. The story takes place before Squall attacks Galbadia Garden. They already know about their past and Rinoa is starting to fall in love with Squall and Quistis thought of giving up her love. That's where I stop following the script, cause as you've read, Quistis doesn't give up, lol. **

**Thanks for all the reviews you've given me. They're a treat and they're great incentives in continuing stories. :D I'll try to write faster, as some of you keep telling me to, lol. Enjoy. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 7 – Morning After **

It was time to get up. All around the Garden people stirred in their beds. Alarm clocks went off. Some muttered. Some jumped out of their beds ready to start the day. There were those who worried the night away of the impending doom within arms reach. Others chose to cross the bridge when they got there.

Selphie crisscrossed the room as she changed into her clothes and tidied up her bed. She searched for the clipboard containing her plans for the upcoming events and the people she persuaded to participate. She smiled at her reflection as she wondered what Irvine was up to today. She has yet to persuade him and she had been planning all night on how to get him to comply.

Irvine was up before the others were. He was nearly done cleaning out his riffle. He had a smug smile on his face as he remembered how Squall looked last night. He was lost when it came to women and Irvine decided he should help the man out. Irvine Kinneas was charmer when it came to women. He chuckled at Squall's predicament. He had two women head over heels in love him and he didn't know what to do with them. Irvine on the other hand, had only one girl in mind. He wondered what plans she had in persuading him today…

Zell was snoring. He was tangled in his sheets oblivious of the ruckus his alarm clock was making, the shrill of the incessant ringing and his dreadful snoring blending into an unbearable noise that makes one wonder if he could sleep through an invasion.

Rinoa bounced out of bed ready to conquer the day. She showered, wrapped herself in a towel, and flung open her closet. She wanted to look pretty today, because she'd be spending her time with Squall. She liked him. Even though he didn't seem to care about her, she knew she could make him care. She was bothered by Quistis though. They seemed to be close friends and she hoped that that was all they were to each other. She dressed and decided to keep close to Squall so he wouldn't forget her again.

Quistis was sitting at the edge of her bed, her back straight, and her hands on her lap. She stared at the door. She was nervous to see Squall. She almost gave up on him when Rinoa came into the picture. But last night, she had seen love in his eyes. Or at least she thought it was love… She shook her head. _I know it was love! He loves me and I love him! _She smiled and sat up straighter. _So this is love… I feel like I can beat every enemy that comes in my path. Sheesh, every breath I take is like a sigh. What am I waiting for? Every moment should be spent with him! _And with that thought in mind, she stood up and headed for the door. She sighed once more, tilting her head to one side, before she opened the door and stepped out.

Squall was in bed. He was lying on his back, his hands behind his head. He'd woken up in the middle of a dream. He couldn't remember most of it but it involved Quistis. He stared at the ceiling remembering his decision before falling asleep. He had to make sure Quistis understood that there could be nothing more than friendship between them. He knew it was the right thing to do. But, just thinking about her made his blood surge into a part of him that greatly protested his decision. _Damn it, I don't know if I can do this!_ He instantly berated himself for acting like a randy teenager. He could do this. All he had to do was put her out of his mind. He could do this. "I can do this," he said out loud, lifting himself out of bed. He decided to take a cold shower.

* * *

In Galbadia Garden…

Seifer looked out from a window in his room. His hand gripped the ledge, his knuckles were turning white. His eyes blazing as he stared into nothingness. He was going to kill Squall. It was no longer about his orders. This was personal. He knew Rinoa was with him. The bastard was probably trying to get into her bed by now. He hated Squall. Squall was taking everything away from him. It started with Quistis and now Rinoa. He'd long given up on Quistis when it was obvious that she favored Squall. But Rinoa was his to begin with. And he was going to get her back.

**AN: You can probably guess the pairings by now. I don't know who I'm giving Zell to though… hehe (maybe to Shiva, lol). Next chapter will be up by tomorrow to make up for this short one. I'm already working on it, as I speak, I mean write… whatever.**


	8. Run Fast, If You Can

**Change of Heart**

**By Breank**

**AN: This was a fun chapter to write:D Enjoy! Tell me what you think about it. Tell me how to improve. Tell me anything. Lol**

**Chapter 8 – Run Fast, If You Can…**

Squall headed for the cafeteria to get some breakfast. He stopped abruptly as he noticed Rinoa bearing his way. She looked like she was skipping towards him. He wondered if she was humming to herself. He knew the girl had a crush on him. Hell, everybody knew. And most of them were even trying to get them together. He on the other hand, did not know what to think of it. She amused him, but she didn't make his heart beat rapidly the way – _Damn it! I'm not supposed to think about Quistis!_

He decided being around Rinoa might make him think about Quistis too much. Hell, who was he kidding? Everything made him think about Quistis. He decided to stay away from everyone just to be safe. He turned on his heels, ready to flee, but what he saw made him think twice. He could see Quistis from afar and she also seemed to be heading towards him. He cursed in his head and tried to force his eyes away from her slender body. He was trapped. _Damn it! Why did she have to look so damn beautiful today? _He felt a stirring inside himself. Then it headed straight down to the juncture of his abdomen and thighs. He gritted his teeth together.

"Hellooo," Rinoa said behind him. She poked him to get his attention. "Where you headed? Can I join you? Huh? Can I?" Squall reluctantly turned to face her. He had to get out of here.

"Uh, let's go for a walk," he said hurriedly. He grabbed her arm and dragged her away, far from Quistis.

* * *

Quistis was stunned. _Didn't he see me?_ She could have sworn Squall had looked at her. "Maybe he thought I was someone else…" She remembered how Squall had grabbed Rinoa's arm. _Where were they headed? _Quistis decided to catch up with them.

* * *

The walk became a trot. Rinoa tried to keep up with Squall to keep from being dragged. They turned on different corners. And Rinoa hardly knew where they were now. If she didn't know better, it would seem that Squall was trying to run from someone. She looked behind her but she saw no one. Turning her head was enough to make her loose her footing and she stumbled forward. Squall caught her on time before she hit the ground.

"Um, I don't think I understand what just happened." Rinoa looked at Squall, her brows shot up in question. She was still in Squall's arms and she was starting to feel warm. She was disappointed when Squall quickly helped her up.

"Sorry, about that." Squall stood there like an idiot. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He had to avoid Quistis. She had been only headed towards him and even then he couldn't stop his body reactions. He wanted her. He was afraid of what he'd do if he was near her. "Let's head for the field, now," he said suddenly.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"But I'm hungry. And there are only two of us. Shouldn't we eat something first?"

"Uh, right. Let's go to the canteen. Zell might be there." He prayed Quistis wasn't anywhere near there.

Rinoa was talking non-stop all the way to the cafeteria. Squall hardly paid any attention. He was looking around, wary of Quistis suddenly appearing. They fell in line and ordered their food.

"Do you see Zell anywhere?" Squall asked her, unaware that he cut Rinoa in the middle of whatever it was she was saying. Rinoa narrowed her eyes.

"Are you listening to me?" She placed her tray down and put her hands on her hips.

"Uh, of course. Look over there, there's an empty table." He quickly steered himself towards it. Hoping she'd forget about her question. He was sorry he wasn't paying attention to her. He tried harder to listen to her as they ate their breakfast.

"So when are you thinking of attacking Galbadia Garden? I still can't believe Seifer's acting the way he is. He's very sweet when he wants to be, you know? Is he always picking on you and Zell? He teased me a lot too, but I didn't mind. He was funny that way. Do you think your forgetting to take me to the field yesterday was due to your GFs?" Somehow she was able to take bites of her breakfast in between her ramblings.

"Oh, goody, there's Quistis," Rinoa said gleefully as she raised her hand to signal to her. Squall choked on his drink. He turned to see Quistis make her way towards their table. She was smiling. And Squall could swear the room lit up because of it.

"Hell…" Squall muttered. Rinoa looked at him sharply. "I mean… well… uh… goody."

"Hiya, Quistis, join us. Here have some of my breakfast." Rinoa scooted over to make room for Quistis. Squall stared at his plate. He knew Quistis was looking expectantly at him.

"Hey, since we can't find Zell, why don't you come with us today?" Rinoa asked innocently.

Quistis looked at Squall until he met her gaze. She smiled sweetly. "I'd love to." She waited for some reaction but all she got was a shrug from him.

"That's wonderful! Don't you think so, Squall?"

"…"

Quistis stared hard at him. _What's going on?_

He stood up suddenly and announced to no one in particular, "Let's go." He turned and walked away, Rinoa close to his heels.

"What's going on?" Quistis mumbled to herself as she slowly followed after the two.

**AN: Did ye like it? Ye want s'more? Methinks I'll write some more. Hope to hear from you. I accept all forms of review. Bad and Good (preferably, Good, lol).**


	9. Meow!

**Change of Heart**

**By Breank**

**AN: This is really funny, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Chapter 9 – Meow!**

Quistis was feeling miserable. They had been in the field for more than an hour now and Squall didn't even look at her. He seemed too busy paying attention to Rinoa. She was tempted to whip both of them. That would surely get them to pay attention to her.

Squall led them in the forest and found a clearing with a few trees to rest for a while. He leaned on one of the trees and crossed his arms. He was scowling and looked extremely irritated.

Rinoa sat cross-legged beside Quistis. She smiled at Quistis hoping to get her attention. Quistis hugged one of her knees, her other leg was tucked underneath it.

After a few seconds of silence, Rinoa's voice whispered to her, "Can I ask you a favor?" Not waiting for a reply, she went on, "I'm really starting to like Squall. And I really want him to start caring for me. You've been friends for so long and I wondered if you could help me?" She looked expectantly at Quistis.

Quistis gaped at her. She was so depressed about Squall's indifference but Rinoa's declaration made her heart simmer. Maybe Squall was acting indifferent because Rinoa's flirting was actually doing something for him. _NO_! Rinoa had no right to steal Squall from Quistis. She pictured Rinoa wrapped in Squall's arms and Quistis reached her boiling point.

"You can't have him!" She whispered forcefully.

"What?" Rinoa asked in confusion. She thought she didn't hear right, but the look on Quistis eyes told her different. Rinoa felt angry at Quistis irrational possessiveness. Squall was obviously not interested in Quistis.

"I meant, he's mine, so leave him alone." Quistis explained to her icily.

"Well, it's not really up to you…" Rinoa's sweet smile earlier, changed easily into a mocking smile. "He doesn't even seem to pay any attention to you. Not like how he's hanging on to every word I say. And he likes having me near him. Haven't you noticed how he moves away from you when you get near him?" She added with a forced chuckle.

Quistis was ready to leap at her when Squall's voice cut into their conversation, "Let's move." Rinoa was at his side in a second. Quistis wanted to grab Squall, but she knew Rinoa's words had some truth in them. Squall would just move away from her.

Rinoa didn't waste time. She whispered sweet words into Squall's ears. She even leaned on him, trying to give hints that he should put his arm around her shoulders. She was about to put her arm around his waist when Quistis' voice startled her.

"Too much sweet can be revolting."

Rinoa turned her head slightly in Quistis direction. "And starch can be poisonous, don't you think so, Squall?" She lifted her head at Squall, looking like she was about to be kissed.

"Whatever…" Squall had no idea what they were both talking about. He was trying hard not to think about a certain beautiful girl just a few steps behind him. He cut their rest time short because he couldn't stand to watch Quistis sit with her knee pressing against her breast. He had to fight the urge to replace that knee with his body. He was glad for Rinoa's attention. Her flirting amused him and it helped him to momentarily forget Quistis.

"This is a really nice ring," Rinoa announced, her hand sliding up Squall's chest before touching the ring. Quistis' eyes narrowed. "I've always wanted a ring like this." Rinoa gave Quistis a challenging look. Quistis could read it instantly, Rinoa was going to try to get Squall to give it to her. _Not if I get it first_, Quistis thought.

Quistis pretended to stumble as she forced her way between the two. She pushed Rinoa forward and held on to Squall's arm. He grabbed Quistis' shoulder with his free hand and Quistis pressed herself against Squall's body, her head resting on his chest. She felt Squall suck in his breath and he hurriedly tried to disentangle their bodies.

Tears threatened to spill from Quistis' eyes. Squall seemed repulsed by her touch. She was happy that Rinoa was still trying to find her balance and didn't witness it. When Rinoa turned to them, they were already a few feet apart. Rinoa was seething. She wanted revenge. But at that moment a monster attacked them.

Squall was instantly in action, as he swung at the monster first. It retaliated by pouncing on Rinoa. Rinoa just got angrier and she raised her weapon and fired. But her weapon was not aimed at the monster, it was aimed on Quistis. Quistis yelped in surprise and at the pain. "Oh my, how did that happen?" Rinoa said feigning innocence.

Quistis didn't waste time bringing her whip down on Rinoa. It was right on target as Rinoa's sharp scream blended with the cracking sound of Quistis' whip. "Oh goodness, how clumsy of me."

Rinoa's health was getting low and she used her limit break on Quistis. Her dog charged in full speed towards Quistis and knocked the breath out of her. "Oh gosh, I don't know what's wrong with him, he usually just attacks _monsters_…"

"Both of you stop th—." Squall didn't get to finish his sentence because Quistis lunged at Rinoa, taking her down with her. They were rolling on the ground, both of them pulling at each others' hair, scratching the other's eyes out and trying to strangle each other at the same time. Squall was stunned and looked at both of them with mouth hanging open. They were snarling at each other and Quistis was on top of Rinoa before he remembered the monster. He swung his gunblade, killing it in an instant.

Squall gave his attention back to the fighting girls. He wanted to stop them, but didn't know how without hurting them. Besides, this was kind of turning him on… He'd always thought Quistis was only violent when needed. Even then, she was in control. But now, his little kitten was a tigress!

When the fight started getting bloody, Squall picked them off of each other, receiving scratches on his cheeks and on his arms before he was able to separate them. He saw the blood on Quistis' face and he was alarmed. He went to her quickly and lifted her chin up. He wiped the blood at the side of her mouth with his thumb. "Are you hurt?" He asked softly. "Where else are you cut?" He looked worried and there was tenderness in his eyes as he checked her face for cuts. Quistis' knees almost buckled at Squall's gentle caresses. He was tempted to kiss her cuts and bruises. He wanted to get this wildcat in his bed. But he knew that couldn't happen and his heart fell. Squall hugged her. He didn't know why he tortured himself this way, but he wanted to feel Quistis' warm bodyin his arms. Quistis was surprised but she suddenly smiled as she saw Rinoa's reaction behind Squall.

Rinoa looked shocked. Quistis was not going to win over her, she thought. She moaned loudly and placed the backside of her palm on her head. She moaned again and when Squall turned to look at her she pretended to faint. Squall was immediately at her side and caught her before she fell to the ground. Squall lifted her in his arms and cursed mentally. It seemed he was going to have to carry Rinoa all the way back to the Garden.

**AN: Bwahahaha! And the fight is on… Do you want to know what happens when they get to the Garden? Do ya? Then tell me when you review the story… lol**

**Prodigious Techie: Is this Rinoa more to your liking? hehe**

**Neko-Yuff16****: I don't hate her, but I don't like her as well... I have a neutral feeling towards her... I hate that she ended up with Squall though... So my mission in life is to change it :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll update as soon as I can, bye bye.**

**AVA **


	10. This Kiss

**Chapter 10 – This Kiss**

**Author's Note: I'm really really really really sorry this took so long to continue…. **

As the trio entered the garden, Irvine instantly noticed that Squall was carrying an unconscious Rinoa in his arms. He raised his eyebrow and wondered what had happened. He ran to the trio to help out.

"What happened?"

Squall shrugged and looked miserable. They headed to the infirmary together and the nurses helped him put Rinoa on the bed.

Rinoa was now stirring and her soft voice spoke out, "Stay with me, Squall." She held on to Squalls hand, firmly.

Quistis was silently observing all this with her arms crossed across her chest.

_Well, she's a damn good actress. Look at her cling to Squall like a slimy octopus…_

A nurse approached her and helped her get into the other room so her cuts could be tended to. Irvine accompanied her.

"Ok, somebody has to tell me, what the hell happened out there," he demanded.

"Rino and I got into a fight…" Quistis said defeated. She still couldn't believe how she acted. She felt foolish fighting over a guy who clearly does not have the same feelings for her. She's never done anything like this before.

She looked up, startled by Irvine as he took hold of her hand. He gave a gentle squeeze and smiled at her. She smiled back and was starting to feel a little better.

And again what wonderful timing that Squall walks in on this scenario again. He was staring at their hands for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. Irvine looked up and Squall wished he could wipe that arrogant smile off his face.

"Rinoa is ok and she's back in her room. I just wanted to check if Quistis was alright."

"Don't worry about her. I'll take good care of her," he drawled.

Squall clenched his fist, turned his back and abruptly left. He decided he needed to take a walk. He needed to figure out what to do. He felt the pressure of everyone's fate riding on his performance. He really couldn't handle all these confused feelings running around his head. But one thing's for sure, he was starting to get irritated by Rinoa. He really needed to tell her straight on that he's not interested. He decided to do that later when they met in the park. Rinoa had asked him to meet her there before dinner.

* * *

He could see Rinoa standing near the guard railing. As he headed to her direction, he noticed the moonlight shining on her. She really was a beautiful girl, but Squall felt she was too childish and he really didn't need this kind of attention while he's worrying about how to keep the garden safe.

Rinoa looked behind her as she heard Squall approach. She smiled and ran towards Squall.

"Hi! You made it," she said breathless.

"Listen, Rinoa, we need to talk."

Rinoa took hold of his hand and they started walking around the jogging path.

"You're a really nice girl. But uh." He paused, not knowing what to say. "You have to stop this."

Rinoa looked up at him, "stop what?"

Squall let go of her hand and gestured with it, "this. I can't go around holding your hands. I can't go around carrying you. You have to learn to take care of yourself. I can't be… I can't be your…"

"Boyfriend?" Rinoa finished the sentence for him. She felt crushed. She tried to stop the tears from running down her cheeks. She really liked Squall. He was so serious and she really wanted him to laugh. She wanted him to be happy. She knew she could do this for him. But he had to give her a chance. She knew that Squall wasn't going to be easy to persuade that they were meant to be together. She needed to be strong for both of them.

"I understand. I understand that this is new for you. That I'm probably a kind of girl that you're not used to. Being with Quistis all the time, you probably think all girls should be cold and serious all the time." She noticed Squall's face turn hard at the mention of Quistis.

_Oh my God. Did he like Quistis?_ Rinoa thought. _How could he like that cold witch?_ Her sadness was now replaced with anger.

"You know, speaking of Quistis, I really can't believe she attacked me like that out in the field… She really could've have hurt me badly." She looked up innocently into Squall's eyes. It was really hard to read his eyes. He looked cold and hard and uncaring on the outside, but she liked to think there was some sadness in his eyes and some longing for something that he didn't know was just in front of him.

He just shrugged at this statement.

"She's really weird too. She practically told me that you were her boyfriend. Can you believe that?" Rinoa laughed. Squall frowned at her and the lines on his forehead appeared as he gave her an angry questioning look.

"I mean, she went a little crazy and told me to stay away from you. You know, I think that's probably why she attacked me… Maybe we should bring her to a psychiatrist or something. She doesn't seem stable, if you ask me."

"You don't know her." Rinoa was surprised at Squall's voice. He sounded angry.

"I have to go." And just like that, Squall left her standing on the path all alone and confused at what just happened.

* * *

He really didn't know where to go. He just knew he had to get away. He was startled about what Rinoa said regarding Quistis. Did she really say those things? Does that mean she looks at him more than a friend? He was really getting confused with all this questions in his head. And he didn't understand what he was feeling. Why did he even care what Quistis thinks? He had been walking aimlessly and was surprised to find himself near the ladies dorms. He decided to go and visit Quistis since he was already in the area.

He knocked softly at her door, hoping that she wasn't there and also hoping that she was. He was about to leave when the door opened. Quistis was wearing a robe and looked like she just got up from bed.

"Squall. What are you doing here?" She looked surprised. "Come in."

Squall stepped inside and stood at one corner, sulking. He was shocked at the emotion he was feeling right now. He felt happy to see her.

"Um… You can't really go visiting people and then not talk to them after…"

Squall didn't know what to say. _Hey, so I heard you liked me._ He didn't even know how to say it without looking foolish.

"Hello, are you there?" Quistis stepped closer to him putting her face near his. Squall could feel her breath. It smelled minty. And it was driving him crazy.

"Do you like me?" His words came out like a bark. Quistis jumped at his voice and blushed at his question. A blush that was making Squall's stomach feel queasy. He wondered what was wrong with him and why he suddenly felt like he wanted to touch the blush in her cheeks.

"Yes." It was a tiny whisper. It was a guilty confession. It was all that Squall needed. He suddenly placed his hand behind Quistis head as his mouth closed over hers. To keep her balance, Quistis' arms encircled his waist bringing them closer together.

The kiss seemed endless. Squall didn't want to stop as he explored the sweetness of Quistis' mouth. His kiss was hard and searching. He wanted more and he wanted it fast. It felt new and exciting. And through all this, Quistis was too shocked to stop him. She couldn't think straight, she was feeling weak as she accepted every twist and turn Squall was doing with his tongue.

Then it was over as abruptly as it hard started. Quistis opened her eyes to see a horrified Squall.

"I'm. I'm sorry." He chocked at his words. He stepped back and out of her arms. His fists were clenched at his side. He pulled the door open and slammed it behind him as he hastily left the room.

Quistis' hand was on her throat. She was still catching her breath and calming her heart. Her mind still replaying the kiss. She knew she was not going to get any sleep tonight.


End file.
